The First Summer
by Scott04069418
Summary: This is the first book in a Kigo series I plan to do. It starts out right before the TV series left off with some key differences. This is that summer that changes everything. Are you ready? WARNING: May have strong language at times.


**Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Shego, Dr. Drakken/Drew Lipsky, Monique, Felix Renton, Mr. Barkin, Betty Director, Doctors Mr. and Mrs. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, Mrs. Stoppable, and Hana Stoppable are owned and licensed by Disney. I'm using them without official permission for non-commercial purposes.**

***Parts of this story are based closely on things that actually happened in the show.**

**Author's notes: The rating is mostly for language although there might be some mature scenes considering that this is a fanfic about young adults (who are some of the most sexually active members of the human population). This story will feature same-sex couples, mainly Kigo, so if you don't like that kind of thing turn back now. You have been warned.**

Kim looked down at Ron as they scaled a snowy cliff under Drakken's latest lair. He had been talking non-stop about graduation. She shook her head as he expressed his immense excitement about the fact that he couldn't possibly lose his pants while wearing a graduation gown. They came to a large crack in the ground which Kim easily leapt across. _We definitely work better as friends,_ she thought as she reached out to save Ron, who hadn't jumped quite far enough to make it to the other side. The BFFs had tried their hand at a romantic relationship but it had been awkward, like trying to date family, and they had mutually agreed to go back to being friends. Safely past the rift, the two teenage heroes continued up the mountainside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Shego was lounging in a hot tub in her favorite one-piece swimsuit. She had been trying to read a book when Dr. Drakken began blabbering incessantly about his newest plot for world domination. Already sick of listening, Shego cut him off.

"Let me guess," she said sarcastically, "Does your plan involve killer plants?"

A bit crestfallen, Drakken pouted at his pale, green-clad body guard.

Shego sighed at his incompetence. "I could have stolen something that would have actually done some damage, you know," she said.

"But I made this," Drakken said, "And besides, it's about time I succeed of my own merits."

They were too busy going back and forth about the plausibility of using mutant plants to take over the world to notice that they were not alone.

"You're plan's not going to work, Drakken," a voice called from an elevated walkway above and behind them.

"Kim Possible!" shouted Drakken, "You'll see! The whole world will fear my –"

"Plant monsters?" the teen hero interjected, "Someone's been watching too many campy old sci-fi movies recently."

"Why you!" Drakken huffed, "I'll not have you belittling my accomplishments! Shego, get her!"

The command given, Shego launched into attack mode. She sprung from object to object until she reached the platform which Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were standing on. Ron and his ever present shadow Rufus high-tailed it the other way as Kim got into a fighting stance. Shego now had her full attention tuned in on the red-headed teen hero. She charged forward, lighting her hand up with a fiery burst of green plasma as she went. Kim ducked under the glowing fist and rolled between the pale woman's legs, snapping back into a standing position behind her. The corner of Shego's mouth rose into a light yet devious smile as she spun around to face her foe. The black-haired woman swept her leg up for a kick, which the teen blocked. _She's the only one who can really keep up with me_, Shego thought with a bit of admiration, dodging Kim's approaching clenched hand. Shego had been entertaining the idea that the two might be equally matched.

Their battle raged on until, distracted by Ron and Drakken's shouting, Kim left herself vulnerable for a split second. This was all the time Shego needed to take full advantage of the situation. She sprang forward, knocking the redhead over and pinning her to the ground.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Shego taunted, "Losing your edge?"

"Why do we do this?" Kim asked.

Shego, dumbfounded by her opponent's response, said nothing.

"Drakken's not going to succeed with his plan," the teen hero continued, "I mean, he _never_ succeeds. His plans are always full of holes but this one really takes the cake."

"Yeah," said Shego, laughing, "And he thinks he's being _so_ original."

"So what's the point?" Kim asked.

"Come on, Pumkin. Don't tell me you don't enjoy our little fights," Shego said, a wide grin growing across her face.

"It's true," Kim replied, "That you present a unique challenge. Everyone else is so much easier to beat. It's always been different with you."

"Fun, almost?" Shego suggested.

The redhead said nothing, her olive eyes staring up into the pale woman's face. Looking down at the globe-trotting cheerleader below her, Shego was overcome by a familiar feeling which had plagued her for most of the time she had known the teen hero and which had grown exponentially while she was under the effects of Electronique's modified Attitudinator. Shego was pretty sure she knew what the feeling was but she couldn't bring herself to admit it out loud, especially not to Kim. After the plasma-wielding woman's evil had been restored, she was able to suppress it most of the time. This, it would seem, was not one of those times.

Before she knew what was happening Shego's arms began to bend, closing the gap between the two enemies. Their lips met, Kim too shocked to pull away. Then, her mind growing fuzzy from the sensation, the redhead instinctively deepened the kiss. Shego was about to respond when a cacophonous bout of maniacal laughter tore their attention away, breaking the impromptu lip-lock.

Drakken, the source of the din, stepped out of a cloud of greenish mist below them, which had evidently rolled off of the spilt plant mutagen mixture all around him. Once in the light, everyone else could see that Drakken now had giant yellow flower petals surrounding his head.

"Um," said a rather confused Ron, "I think you plan backfired."

"Uh, yeah," Rufus squeaked, nodding in agreement.

Kim and Shego made their way down from the elevated platform to get a better look. One glimpse of the bright yellow floral arrangement around Drakken's head and they were both laughing loud enough for it to echo through the lair. The mad scientist searched for the evidence of his failure. He found it almost immediately.

"Oh!" he yelled, frustrated, "Why can't I catch a break just once?"

As if fate had decided to answer his question with more misery, the tanks on either side of the blue man ruptured. Plant mutagen mixture began to slowly fill the room. Shego, captive to a spasm of hysterical laughter, made no move to stop Kim and Ron as they turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kim distracted by Drakken's failure and Ron's babbling all the way back from their mission so it wasn't until she was alone in her room that her brain processed what had happened during her fight. Shego, her arch enemy, had kissed her. Not only that, but Kim had kissed back. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Suddenly, she couldn't stay vertical. Her knees gave out and she crumpled to the floor, her back sliding down her bedroom wall. She gently touched her hand to her lips, which had begun to tingle ever so slightly. Shego, a woman, had kissed her and she'd… liked it?

She sat there for what felt like an eternity before she got up to get ready for bed. She did everything on auto-pilot, her mind in a daze. She climbed into bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling. It took her several hours to actually fall asleep. She kept thinking until she finally passed out in the wee hours of the morning.

The next day she couldn't focus on school. Memories kept drifting through her brain in a cyclical fashion as she contemplated everything she ever knew to be true. She meandered down the hall, a zombie in the world of the living, in a distant enough state the she didn't even notice Ron waiting by her locker. As she walked past, he caught her arm.

"You okay, KP?" he asked, "You don't look so good."

Kim turned to look at him, his face a mask of concern, and tried to process his question. She knew what the individual words meant but she couldn't quite seem to come up with a response. There was a long pause.

"Didn't get much sleep," she managed, in a weak and detached voice.

"Oh," he said, "I didn't either. I've been having trouble sleeping knowing that soon we won't be high schoolers anymore."

Ron went on about the future for the rest of the afternoon but, try as she might, Kim couldn't make herself listen. The scene from the previous day kept playing in her head. It wasn't until Kim got to AP Bio, her favorite subject, that she realized she hadn't absorbed any of the information from her classes that day. _Okay,_ she thought, _That's just not acceptable. You're a Possible. All you have to do is focus. I can worry about Shego later._

With renewed vigor, she resolved to handle one thing at time until after graduation. She was finally able to pay attention, take notes, and mark things down for the study guides she'd make before finals. She cracked down with all of her classes, going above and beyond the expectations of her teachers. She found that it was much easier not to get distracted when she kept busy. As it turned out, that wasn't too hard between her school work and the occasional mission.

Then, after hours upon hours of studying and drilling, she had aced all of her finals and it was graduation day at last. There was a buzz in the air as everyone stared and the clock, an energy which couldn't be disrupted. Not even the lights failing and the clock crapping out dampened the spirits of the soon-to-be graduating seniors. Mr. Barkin begrudgingly dismissed the wound up teenagers and watched as they flooded out into the hallway, a screeching and chaotic mass of humanity.

With one last look back, Kim and Ron walked out of the main entrance to Middleton High knowing that they would never have a class there again. There were a lot of emotions tied to this fact, which they were both trying to process. On the one hand, they no longer had to have class with Barkin. On the other hand, the future was a pretty big unknown and that scared them both deep down. They hugged each other tightly for a few moments before going their separate ways to get ready for the graduation ceremony that night.

** And there you have the first chapter. I have pretty big plans for this story (it's going to be multiple books long if I get what I'm after) but I might have trouble with some of the smaller details so feedback is always welcome. I take all suggestions I get into consideration.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I'll be changing my username soon. I'm not sure exactly what it's going to be but keep an eye out. I'll also be changing my icon.**


End file.
